dragonslippersfandomcom-20200214-history
Velika
Velika is descended from the first dragon who came out of the first fires and is the Dragon's hereditary Queen. Through out most of Dragon Slippers, it is believed that Velika was murdered by King Milun the First many years before this story. But later Creel discovers her held prisoner for over a century deep in the caves and caverns under the Palace. Family Velika is Shardas the Gold's mate, with the two of them being the ruling couple. She has 2 dragonlets, one of which is female, who is firstborn and heir to her mother's legacy. Hoard Velika loved finely blown glassware. Her original hoard was long gone since everyone had believed for over a century that she was dead. Appearences Dragon Slippers Years before, King Milun the First made friends with her and then betrayed her. He imprisoned her in deep caverns and removed parts of her hide. He also did some serious damage to one of her wings so she could not escape the cavern, if she tried she would fall into the Boiling Sea. He had a pair of slippers made from her hide which enabled him to control all of the Dragons that were within a certain distance from him. He used these dragons to fight against the invasion by Roulaini and told everyone that they were doing it willingly. These are the slippers that Creel gets a hold of at the beginning of the story. Near the end of the story Velika grabs Amalia who is wearing the slippers and dives into the Boiling Sea still clutching her. Shardas dives into the Boiling Sea after her. At the very end of the story Creel and Luka hear of a beautiful new stained glass window was stolen, so believe that it is a clue that at least Shardas survived. Dragon Flight When Shardas and the other dragons do not want to get involved in what is happening in Citatie nor are they concerned with Citatian dragons attacking Feravel, Velika tells them that they are foolish and orders three dragons accompany Creel to Citatie to find out what is happening. You must stay far away from Citatie, even as my people shall.” Opening and closing my mouth like a landed fish, I stared at him. “But, Shardas! These other dragons—” “We dragons are an independent race. It is for the Citatian dragons to break free or perish,” he pronounced harshly.George, Jessica Day. Dragon Flight (Dragon Slippers Book 2) (p. 38). Bloomsbury Publishing. Kindle Edition. In Dragon Flight we also learn more about how Dragons become Queen and King. Velika was Queen by birth and she picks her mate. Krashath wanted to be King, but Velika choose Shardas, which resulted in Krashath fighting Shardas and losing. The Dragons had assumed that he died from his wounds, but instead he ended up in Citatie. Velika doesn't appear in the story again, though she is mentioned several times, until have Shardas and Krashath fight to the death. Dragon Spear Driven from Feravel the Dragons find a new home at The Far Isles and make a treaty with the other countries that they are granted those lands and humans will never claim them. Moralien is the only country that accept and welcome trade with the Dragons, Feravel, Roulain, Citatie all closed their borders to the Dragons. A pregnant Velika is kidnapped by an unknown tribe of Dragons that Darrym belonged to. References Category:Dragons